Say Yes to the Dress
by Envytastic
Summary: Asuka goes wedding dress shopping, just not with the people she wanted to go with. She somehow ended up going with Juudai, Johan, Ryou and worst of all... her brother. Spiritshipping, Valentineshipping and Idolshipping


**Main story warnings:** Minor sexual situations/references  
**Story rating: **Rated T

**Chapter title: **Say Yes to the Dress**  
****Word count: **6.269**  
****Chapter: **1/1**  
****Chapter summary: **Asuka goes weddingdress shopping. Just not with the people she hoped she would go.  
**Chapter warnings: **Minor sexual situations/references  
**Pairings: **Johan x Juudai, Asuka x Manjoume, Fubuki x Ryou  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Say Yes to the Dress_

How did it all end up like this? How… how did this become her entourage? It wasn't supposed to go like this! Asuka sighed as she leaned against the window of the car. Her older brother was in the driver's seat, taking her to their destination. He was problem number one. She thought she had ditched him when going out of the house.

The blonde haired woman had tried to trick her brother into thinking the appointment was tomorrow instead of today. Unfortunately, her brother could be as cunning as her but she ended up tricked. The plan was simple.

Step 1, convince Fubuki the appointment was tomorrow.  
Step 2, sneak out and meet Momoe and Junko at their favorite café.  
Step 3, go to the store and pick out a wedding dress.

Momoe and Junko never showed up. Instead, Fubuki showed up with a car full of other people. Johan, Juudai and Ryou to be exact. She had invited Johan too since the man had some fashion sense. She had half expected Juudai to come too, since wherever Johan was, Juudai was there and vice versa. She had just hoped that Juudai wouldn't come because they were shopping and Juudai hated shopping. Asuka still hadn't figured out exactly why Ryou was here.

Looking through the rear view mirror, she could see Ryou sitting in the middle, arms crossed over his chest. His expression was somewhat annoyed because Johan and Juudai sandwiched him. Both had insisted on sitting on the window side so that left him in the middle. It was kind of okay that he was there as well, but she had figured that he had no knowledge about wedding dresses at all. Ryou had been a good friend of her while she was still a freshman at Duel Academia. She had known him from before, since Ryou started at the same time as her brother and she would visit the Acadamy often.

He was still recuperating from when he turned into Hell Kaiser. The whole incident had distanced their relationship.

"Asuka-chan!~" Her brother sang as he drove his car. "I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress!" He cheered.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "You would've seen me on my wedding day anyway." She muttered.

Fubuki shook his head, making sounds of disagreements. "Just seeing you in one isn't enough! I have to see you in _all_ wedding dresses!" He said with passion.

The woman glared at her brother with a deadpan expression. "That would take years. It's not that easy to put on a wedding dress you know…." She sighed. She had been looking forward to this day so much. It wasn't easy to get an appointment with Kujaku Bridal Boutique. Cancelling the appointment because Junko and Momoe didn't show up was out of the question. There was no way in hell that she could get a new appointment before her wedding day.

"Cheer up Asuka." Said a feminine, yet masculine voice from behind her. She twisted half her body to look at the back seat. Johan was giving her a friendly smile; it calmed her down a little. "I'm sure we all can find something nice for you."

Asuka sighed softly. He was right. Junko and Momoe wouldn´t be that much of a help anyway. The two would most likely like everything she wore since even after graduating the two still idolized her.

Out of the four of them, Fubuki would be most useless since he was the same as her two female friends. Juudai was honest, a little too honest sometimes. She swore to all deities in existence. If he said she looked fat in one of the dresses, she would go ballistic. Johan would voice his honest opinion and she wasn't quite sure about Ryou. She expected him to just stay put and be silent. It was most likely Fubuki dragging him along. Thank goodness they weren't stupid enough to bring Jun along too.

Asuka opened her mouth to thank Johan for reassuring her but Juudai´s loud voice interrupted her. "Johan look at this!" He said in excitement as he leaned over and held out his phone for Johan to look.

"Show me!" Johan said just as cheerful as Juudai. Asuka giggled. Johan and Juudai were something else. One moment Johan was comforting her, the next moment he was in idiot-mode like Juudai. The two were pretty much sitting on Ryou's lap as they looked at the video on the phone. A soft thump sounded as the fists of Ryou connected with Johan's and Juudai's head. Both boys pouted and held their sore heads as they glared at the annoyed Ryou.

"You wanted to sit at the window side so badly. Stay there." He growled out. The intimidation made both of them shrink and scoot away from the former Hell Kaiser. "I call shotgun on the way home." He stated.

Asuka laughed. She wouldn't mind sitting next to or between Johan and Juudai. Even though Juudai was going with Johan and she was getting married in a few weeks, she still liked Juudai a lot. Even though she couldn't touch, didn't mean she couldn't look. "That's fine with me." She replied to Ryou. The older teal haired duelist nodded in thanks.

The bridal shop wasn't too far from the café. They arrived and Fubuki had found a nice parking space. Everyone got out of the car and Juudai scanned the area. "Why did we stop?" He asked, confusion etched on his face as he turned to the group.

"We've arrived to the shop?" Asuka asked, unsure of her own answer. They were standing in front of the shop.

Juudai hummed in thought and looked around again. "But I don't see any game shops…." He said in thought as he stood on his tiptoes to try and look even more into the distance.

A sheepish laugh brought their attention to Johan. He was laughing as he scratched his hair. "I may have forgotten to mention that we weren't going to shop for cards." He said to clear up the confusion. Shopping for the two usually meant shopping for Duel Monster cards.

"S-so you mean…." Juudai looked mortified as realization dawned on him.

"We're here to shop for Asuka-chan's wedding dress!" Fubuki cheered as he skipped to the entrance of the shop. He looked so happy, Asuka almost felt bad for trying to ditch him. Almost. Ryou just followed Fubuki to the entrance with Asuka in tow. Johan was pulling a struggling Juudai.

"I don't want to go!" He whined. Johan sighed and leaned over to Juudai. He started whispering something in his ear and it immediately calmed Juudai down. The brown eyes of Juudai darkened. An uncharacteristic smirk crept up onto Juudai's lips. Johan moved away with the same kind of smirk. "If you don't go through with it, I'll drug you." He said, stomping to where the rest stood.

"Deal." Johan chuckled and joined them. Now that they were complete, they entered the shop. Immediately a woman dressed for the profession greeted them. She had reddish pink shoulder length hair, bangs framing her face with the middle part pulled back and out of her eyes. She wore a simple black dress and black heels.

"Good afternoon, are you Tenjouin Asuka-sama?" She asked.

Asuka nodded, stepping forward. "Indeed I am." She answered. The woman smiled and clapped once with her hands.

"Great I have been expecting you. Would you please follow me, then we can get started." She smiled and gestured for them to follow her with her hands. Asuka and her entourage followed the lady to a room with a catwalk, a big mirror and two couches. "Please take a seat." She offered, her hand outstretched to the couches. The couches looked nice and fluffy and inviting. The group didn't hesitate as everyone took a seat, their attention on the woman who waited for them with patience. As soon as everyone was ready, she started her introduction.

"First of all we would like to thank you for choosing to consult Kujaku Bridal Boutique for your wedding dress. My name is Izayoi Aki and I will be your consultant today." She introduced. "Could you tell me about the people you brought with you today?" She asked.

Asuka nodded. "I brought my brother, the idiot. Not by my own choice unfortunately." She introduced as she pointed at Fubuki. "My two gay friends. One uninvited." She said as she waved at Johan and Juudai. "Also idiots." She added. "And then there's…. "An old school friend of mine. I still haven't figured out why he is here exactly… but whatever." She said with the shrug of her shoulder.

Aki was a little taken aback from the introduction. "O-okay and what about your fiancé?" She asked.

"Oh. Uhm well I've known him since I started at Duel Academia." She started.

"Oh so you're high school sweet hearts!" Aki interrupted with enthusiasm. Noticing she cut Asuka off, she slapped her hand against her mouth and laughed in apology. Asuka chuckled as well.

"Not really. I don't know how many times I had to reject him." She said, glaring at her brother for a moment. "We didn't get together until after we graduated from Duel Academia." She said with a little sigh. "After my first crush ended up with someone I didn't stand a chance against, I decided to give Jun a chance after all." All eyes moved to Juudai, who was still blissfully unaware of the feelings Asuka still had for him. Johan smirked in triumph. "I found out that in fact he is quite the romantic, he makes me laugh and is sweet. He has changed a lot the past few years."

Aki giggled and nodded her head, indicating she was listening. It was procedure to ask the bride-to-be about her fiancé, venue and the silhouette she had in mind to pick out the perfect dress for her.

"Oh and he wipes the table with his elbow!" Juudai butted in. Asuka turned to glare at him, things were already spiraling out of control. "And he never washes his jacket." He added. Asuka sighed with aggravation, balling her hand into a fist. "Oooh! And he has this catchphrase! Ichi!" He cheered, punching his fist into the air.

"Juu!" Fubuki added, doing the same as Juudai. Idiot.

"Hyaku!" Johan said, mimicking his boyfriend and Fubuki. More idiots.

To everyone's surprise, Ryou joined in. He wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest, but it was better than nothing. "Sen." He said in a slight monotonous voice, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Manjoume…." Juudai drawled.

"San-da! San-da! San-daaaa!" The three cheered, pumping their fist in the air with every word. The three boys burst out into laughter. Ryou hadn't joined in on this part but he had a small smile on his lips. Asuka had closed her eyes shut and was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Aki grabbed their attention as she started laughing. This was quite the lively bunch. "Good to know. Good to know." She said with a jovial tone. The glee of these people was infecting her as well. Asuka let go of the bridge of her nose and gave Aki a sheepish smile. "Let's carry on, we still have a lot to do. Can you tell me anything about the venue?" She asked.

Asuka nodded. "We decided to get married at Duel Academia." She told. It was nice that principal Samejima had agreed to it. It was a venue that most of their friends and families were familiar with and it was big enough to hold a lot of people. Since most of their friends were duelists, there were also a lot of places where they could duel. The reception could go on uninterrupted while the duelists could go nuts in the arenas.

"That' nice." Aki commented. "So tell me, did you have a dress in mind and what's your budget?"

Asuka leaned back into her seat and crossed her legs. "I want it to be pristine white, anything is okay except for satin and I don't want it to be too flashy." She told. She wanted something plain, but not plain that it looked like she was wearing a table cloth. "My budget is 500.000 yen."

"Preposterous!" Fubuki shouted out, jumping up. "My little sister needs the flashiest dress you have! Sparkles! Rhinestones! Lace! Glitter! Satin!" He sang out as he stretched out his arms. Asuka's hand moved to her forehead by itself.

Aki laughed and grabbed Asuka's hand, pulling her out of the chair. "Let's start picking some out together." She said as she pulled her along. Asuka nodded, leaving the four boys alone in the room.

"So… are we done?" Juudai asked in excitement.

"Juudai we haven't even started yet." Johan answered. Juudai pouted and sunk back in his seat. "By the way Fubuki-san… I've been wondering… what happened to Momoe and Junko?" Johan asked, ignoring his pouting boyfriend.

"O-oh… they're… hehehe…." Fubuki let out some awkward chuckles. "I may have given them a train ticket to Tokyo…."

_Meanwhile in Tokyo…._

"Asuka-samaaaa!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Asuka browsed the dresses together with the help of Aki. The red haired woman knew what she was doing and had picked out a few dresses that Asuka liked. They were exactly what she wanted. Not too flashy, but still looking like a wedding dress. She picked out two dresses on her own as well and they went into the changing room. Knowing she would have to try on dresses, she had dressed into something she could slip into and out of with ease. Just a hoody and a skirt. She had also worn a strapless bra so the dresses would look better.

"Interesting people you've brought." Aki commented as she helped Asuka into the first dress.

The blonde woman chuckled as she held the dress in place while Aki tied the strings on the back. "Tell me about it. I invited only one of them." She told, Johan flashing in front of her eyes. Many people wondered why she didn't hate him for 'stealing' Juudai from her. Juudai was never hers to begin with… so there was nothing for him to steal from her. Juudai had never shown any interest in her anyways, with the whole Yubel thing. Johan on the other hand….

"Let's show them the dress." Aki saw with a bright smile. Asuka was smiling too from ear to ear. This was the first time she wore a real wedding dress. Nodding, she followed the red haired woman back into the room where her friends were waiting. She walked up the catwalk and looked into the mirror. The dress didn't wow her, but it was still pretty good looking nonetheless.

After having a good look at herself, she turned around so her peers could have a better look. Fubuki was already taking pictures with his camera. Ryou's eyes had widened and his mouth had fallen open a little. He had watched this little girl grow up into a young woman and now she was wearing a white dress. He was starting to feel a little nostalgic. Johan's look was approving, arms crossed over his chest, humming noises of approval. Whilst Juudai just looked bored and uninterested.

"What do you think?" Aki asked, turning to the group of men.

Fubuki lowered his camera and shook his head. "While everything suits my little sister, it's not… extravagant enough." He said. Johan nodded in agreement.

"I think it's perfect. Let's buy it and get the hell out of here. I want cards and sex damnit!" Juudai roared. This earned him a hand slapped over his mouth. Johan shushed him with a harsh tone, his cheeks tinted red.

"When we get home." Johan whispered. Since the attention was on them and the room was deadly silent, everyone heard the whisper anyways. Johan chuckled while blushing, scratching his head again. "L-let's continue."

"It suits you nice." Ryou said to try and get this under control again. Asuka was happy that there was at least one sane person in the room. She smiled and nodded at him, appreciating that he was controlling the situation. Although he wasn't Hell Kaiser for a few years now, his stoic attitude still hadn't changed much.

"What do you think?" Aki asked, happy that the attention was on the dress again.

"I like it, but I still want to see more." She said. The dress was pristine white like she wanted; it was formfitting with a sweetheart neckline. It was strapless which she didn't like. She didn't feel like pulling up the dress so everyone wouldn't see her two ladies.

"That's okay, we have three more to try on." Aki reassured, helping Asuka down the catwalk. Juudai groaned.

"Uhm…." Fubuki interrupted. Aki and Asuka both stopped, looking at the brother of the soon-to-be-bride.

"You have seventeen more dresses to fit." Juudai groaned even louder, earning him a slap on the back of his head. He glared at his boyfriend, who glared back. Asuka's eyes widened as her eyes followed Fubuki's finger, to a huge pile of dresses still in their protective bag. "I picked out some more while you were changing." He explained.

Asuka couldn't believe it. He picked all this in the ten minute lapse that she was gone? She walked over to them. The first one had already confirmed her fears. "Just what exactly is this supposed to cover?" She demanded, holding up a dress. The whole torso was pretty much see through, except for the breast area. White silk draped down from below the waist.

"But you have a great body Asuka! Show them what they never will have!"

The bride-to-be groaned and browsed through the dresses her brother had picked out. Most of them were either too revealing or too grand for her. One she found quite nice. She picked that one out of the pile and handed it to Aki. "Put the rest back where they belong." She ordered as she returned to the dressing room with Aki.

"Your brother is quite the character." Aki laughed as she untied the laces that kept the dress up. Asuka sighed with exasperation.

"I tried to ditch him, but he somehow found out about that and most likely mislead my friends and brought his own friends." She told, stepping out of the first dress. Aki placed the dress back into its bag and opened up the next one.

"That brunet boy was your crush, wasn't it?" She asked, helping Asuka into the second dress. The blonde woman blushed as she held up her arms Aki could slip the dress on with ease.

"Yes." She admitted. "He was. But he's going with the man who's teal hair is light and short."

Aki nodded as she thought back. There were two teal haired guys back in the room. One had long dark teal hair while the other one's was shorter and lighter. "The one with the white shirt and frilled sleeves?" She asked. Asuka nodded, checking out the dress in the mirror. "They're both good looking." She commented, started to tie up the dress.

"Yeah… compatible too. Remember when I said both of them were idiots?" Aki nodded, remembering the introduction. "I don't think I could've endured Juudai for too long." She laughed. "While Jun is an idiot too, he knows when to stay put."

Aki laughed, stepping back from Asuka. "Ready to go?" Asuka nodded and they both walked out, onto the catwalk. The dress was nice, but it was quite old fashioned and made her feel old. She didn't know why she even bothered to turn around. Seeing as her brother's opinions were all useless and Juudai was completely uninterested in this. She still wasn't too sure about Ryou. She looked at them with expectation.

"Asuka this dress makes you look fa-"

"Fabulous!"

Asuka glared at Juudai. He better not had said what she thought he was going to say. Nice save Johan. The teal haired man was glaring at Juudai. Juudai returned it. The woman returned to look into the mirror. She was thin, no arguing about that, however the dress was a little too small and was tight. It made the little fat she had in her body still spill out a little.

"Let's change." She demanded a little moody, stepping off of the catwalk. Aki didn't argue and followed. While the two women returned to the dressing room, Johan grabbed Juudai's wrist and dragged him out of the store.

"Juudai you're being childish." He reprimanded his lover.

"Well you lied to me! If you told me what we were really doing I would've stayed home." Juudai spat back.

"I didn't lie to you… just… withheld information." Johan said while shrugging his shoulders. He tried to be nonchalant but Juudai's glares were getting at him. He sighed, leaning against the wall. "Look, I know this isn't your most favorite activity but this is really important for Asuka. She would really appreciate the opinion of one of her much loved friends. If I said we were dress shopping, you would've never come."

Juudai's shoulders slumped. Asuka had been one of his best friends ever since he started attending Duel Academia. He hadn't been the nicest to her during their academy time… with the whole offering her life up and ignoring her cards in the tag duels. "Fine." He sighed. "But the deal still stands."

Johan grinned, slipping his hand into Juudai's intertwining their fingers. "Of course it does." He replied, pressing his lips softly unto Juudai's. After that, they went back to the others, walking hand in hand. "Asuka isn't back yet?" Johan asked as there was no sight of the blond woman and the red haired woman.

Ryou shook his head. Johan and Juudai sat back down, Johan leaning his head on Juudai's shoulder. They waited and waited but still the two women hadn't returned. They were getting a little impatient. Usually it took less than ten minutes for them to return but they had definitely been waiting twenty minutes now. "Do you think something happened?" Johan asked as he looked at the direction of the dressing room.

Juudai stood up, without saying a word he went into the direction Asuka and Aki had returned to a little ago. "Juudai?" Johan asked but Juudai didn't react. He found the door they had disappeared into. Without much thought he opened the door.

Without warning, the room brightening up more that the flimsy lamp could ever to brighten it. Asuka's and Aki's attention immediately went to the door. "What's taking so long?" Juudai asked a little annoyed. Yes he had agreed that he would give her his honest opinion. He had not agreed to be patient. The fact that Asuka was just wearing a bra and panties didn't affect him at all.

The entire store and most likely the whole street and some further away as well, heard the banshee scream that followed.

"Get out!" Asuka threw a shoe at him. Juudai's eyes widened and he dodged it the nick of time. The shoe hit the wall and the heel snapped off. Juudai got the message and returned to the couch, saying nothing as he flopped down.

"What happened?" Fubuki asked, alarmed that his sister screamed.

"Just Asuka being a woman." Juudai sighed and snuggled up to Johan.

"Don't let her hear that." Johan said with a light chuckle. A few minutes later, Asuka and Aki returned in a new gown, Asuka flustered and Aki awkward. This sure was a different kind of appointment than she usually had.

Asuka enjoyed this dress. It was nice and plain. The top was completely plain and the underside had ruffles. The neckline was still too deep and she didn't want to show too much cleavage. She turned around and glared at Juudai first and smiled at the others. "What you think?" She asked.

Ryou nodded in approval, his sort of little sister looked good and happy in it. Johan looked thoughtful while Juudai smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. Could this be her dress? She looked at Fubuki and oh god his arms were behind his back. He was hiding something. She had been gone quite a while, who knows what he found this time.

"What are you hiding?" She half-hissed at her brother. Fubuki looked innocent as he stood up and walked over to the girl. It wasn't a dress he was hiding behind him, otherwise it would've showed behind him. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Ryou's and Johan's eyes had widened, while Juudai was still looking a little bored.

"You see Asuka… the wedding dress is important for a wedding indeed." He started as he circled her, still keeping what he had hidden behind his back. "What's more important though…" he stood next to her. "It's what's under!" He declared, holding something out in front of her. Johan had jumped onto Juudai's lap and Ryou was holding unto the couch, she hadn't seen an expression of such fear on him for so long. Finally she decided to look down, she saw what it was that her older brother was holding in front of her.

It was lingerie. Not those meant to just cover up. Oh no. These covered next to nothing. It even had an open crotch. "I'm sure Manjoume-kun will be happy with these." He said with sparkles in his eyes. Asuka was speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she did what first came to mind. She socked him right in the jaw. The force from the blow made Fubuki stagger back, trip off of the catwalk and fall unto the linoleum floor. While her brother groaned in pain, she stepped off, going back to the dressing room, Aki following. There was one rule all consultants had to abide to. The bride is always right.

"This is a no go?" Aki asked, untying the bindings that kept the dress in place.

Asuka sighed. "I really liked this one too. But my brother traumatized me." Aki laughed lightly, hanging up the trauma dress and picking out the next one. She paused.

"Do you want to try this one now?" She asked as she showed the clothing bag to the bride-to-be. "It is the one your brother picked out, it also over your budget." Asuka bit her lip. Maybe this dress had some hidden 'trap' that she wasn't seeing. Her brother was sneaky.

"I'm not sure…." She admitted, glancing at the dresses she had yet to try. In all honesty, she kind of wanted this to be done and over with.

"There's nothing wrong with trying it on now… if you really don't like it, we can just take it off right now and not show the others." Aki suggested. This wasn't the first time it had happened. The bride would find their dress where they least expected it.

"Alright." Asuka agreed. Aki smiled as she zipped open the bag, pulling out the dress. Having it on her, Asuka felt… right. She looked in the mirror. Just a little bit of cleavage showed, which she didn't mind too much. The back wasn't too low and the fabric wasn't transparent, like she had expected it. "I actually really like it." She said in awe, looking at herself in the mirror. Finally she felt like a bride.

"Shall we ask what the other's think?" Aki asked, opening the door so Asuka could go into the main room. The blonde woman lifted up her dress as she stepped onto the catwalk. She felt like one of the princesses from her childhood movies. She looked into the mirror again, a smile forming on her lips. Sure she had just seen it, but this room was much brighter and the mirror was bigger.

"What do you guys think?" Asuka asked with a huge smile. The smile immediately fell as she saw that only Juudai and Johan were on the couch, pretty much dry humping each other. Asuka cleared her throat to get the attention of the two males, blush on her face. Johan was first to react, pushing Juudai off of him, his cheeks also tinted pink.

"Sorry, Juudai seduced me." Johan apologizes in shame. Asuka blinked. In less than ten minutes? Was Juudai _that_ good or was Johan just weak she wondered. Shaking her head to clear her mind of _images_, she looked back at the two males still in the room.

"Where are Fubuki and Ryou?" She asked, already growing suspicious.

Juudai leaned back, unhappy that Asuka had disturbed his make-out session. "Ryou took Fubuki to get some ice for his jaw." He answered, grinning towards Johan, making the other blush again.

"Oh." Asuka replied. Well that makes sense. She then turned back to look into the mirror. "So… what do you guys think?" She asked. Johan noticed the new dress now.

"Wow." He breathed out in awe.

"Asuka, I don't understand this stuff…." Juudai started. "But this looks amazing on you!" He claimed, giving her two thumbs up. This pleased the bride, getting such a reaction out of this two, meant a lot. Only the opinions of her brother and Ryou were left. She sat down for a little while, waiting for them but the two hadn't returned yet.

"I'll go look for them." Asuka said as she stood up, fed up with waiting. Maybe Fubuki was looking for embarrassing stuff again. She wondered if her brother was just messing with her. Or if her suspicions were correct that he was some kind of a pervert with a sister complex. Looking around for a little while, she couldn't spot either man. It was getting a little frustrating. She sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to figure out where her brother and friend could be. She was a little furious too. First Fubuki sabotages her appointment with _her_ friend and now he runs of to somewhere.

Maybe… she had did some serious damage? Asuka gasped as she stood up straight again. Could Ryou maybe have taken him to a hospital? What if she dislocated his jaw? Or even break something? In panic she took a wrong turn and entered the room opposite of her consultant's room. The emptiness went unnoticed as she was in a hurry to get to her phone in her purse so she could call and see if her brother was okay.

When she opened the door, she did not see what she expected to see. She did not see Aki, her clothing or her purse. She saw Fubuki and Ryou, in a compromising position. Ryou looked mortified while Fubuki just had a silly grin on his face. The two making out was not what bothered her. They were wearing wedding dresses.

"This is not what it looks like!" Ryou immediately blurted out, pushing Fubuki away and trying to get out of the dress.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Fubuki corrected, trying to pull Ryou into a kiss again. Asuka didn't say anything and closed the door again, leaving the room without looking back. Re-entering the correct room, Juudai, Johan and Aki looked at her with expectation.

"I didn't see anything." She said with no emotion as she sat back down in the chair. Johan and Juudai looked at each other. This was quite unlike Asuka. The color had drained from her face and she looked stiff like a board. Kind of as if she had seen a ghost, but _worse_.

"L-let's just wait a few more minutes." Aki suggested to try and clear up this weird atmosphere that had befallen them when Asuka returned. While the bride was looking for her brother and friend, she had a little chat with Johan and Juudai about Asuka. She had found out that the woman was super caring and pretty much the mother of the group. She loved her brother very much, even if he kept embarrassing her. "We'll try on more dresses."

"I think you should take this one Asuka." Johan butted in, standing up and walking towards her. "Look in different angles these stones give off different colors." He said, pointing to the rhinestones that adorned the top of the dress. She followed Johan's finger and saw that what he said was indeed true. The stones glittered in different colors whenever she moved a little. "My Gem Beasts like it a lot too." He added with a huge grin.

Juudai joined Johan's side, nodding in agreement. "Yubel also agrees that it looks amazing." He said with a huge grin. "So does Burst Lady."

Asuka smiled, feeling so happy that she received some serious opinions from her two friends. Besides, at least Amethyst Cat and Burst Lady were females. Yubel… was too… maybe…..

"Asuka!" The four people looked up to see Fubuki and Ryou back in the room. Fubuki looked goofy as always while Ryou looked even more stoic than usual, if that was even possible. "That dress!" Fubuki looked so touched, his eyes were shining, as if he was about to cry. It was indeed one of the dresses he had chosen. It had the rhinestone adorned top; underside was from tulle which was plain since there was too much going on at the top. The waistline was nice and snug, bringing out her figure quite nicely, which was also adorned with rhinestones. It brought the dress together.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Ryou agreed, giving her one of his rare smiles. Asuka felt tears pricking at her eyes. Turning back to the mirror, she could almost see herself walking down the aisle with this dress.

"There's just one thing." Asuka remarked looking towards Aki. "I hate that it's strapless."

"No problem." Aki said with a smile. She left the room and returned quite fast, a white fabric in her hands. "All designers give up some fabric with of the dress, in case any modifications need to be done." She told as she held the white fabric over Asuka's shoulder. Like the woman had said, it was the same fabric as the dress; the strap just… didn't fit.

"How about this?" Juudai said all a sudden, jumping up the catwalk and lowered the strap a little so it hung over her shoulder.

"I-It's perfect!" Asuka said astonished. Juudai shocked the whole room by finding the solution.

"H-how?" Fubuki asked.

Juudai just shrugged. "Yubel told me." Well that made sense.

"There's just one little issue. This dress exceeds your budget. This dress is 700.000 yen." Aki said, biting her lip. It was 200.000 yen over her budget. That wasn't a small amount of difference. Asuka's face fell. She was never even planning on spending of the 500.000 she had budgeted for the dress.

"It's alright. I'll pay the rest." Ryou stated, arms crossed over his chest. "Asuka this is dress made for you."

Johan grinned, wrapping his arm around Juudai's shoulder. "We'll pitch in too." Juudai nodded in agreement. Tears rolled down Asuka's cheeks as she realized just how amazing her friends were, even if they made her life a hell sometimes. She jumped off of the catwalk and hugged her three friends. Fubuki stepped off of the catwalk too and joined the hug. Aki waited patiently for the friends to have their sentimental moment.

"Now, now Asuka." Fubuki laughed as he gently pulled the girl away from the rest. "You don't want tears and make up on your new wedding dress now do you?" He asked, wiping away a dark grey colored teardrop. With a napkin handed to her by Johan, she cleaned her face and looked into the mirror again. Yes, this was perfect.

"So Tenjouin-san… is this your wedding dress?" Aki asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Yes!" She said with mirth in her voice. Everyone in the room applauded while Aki and Asuka went back to the dressing room to get her out of the dress. When Asuka reemerged, she was wearing her regular clothes and had fixed her make-up. Aki had bagged the dress and carried it to the tailor. Like they had said, everyone pitched in and Asuka even had some money left for things like shoes, a tiara and a veil. She even had enough left after paying for the heel she broke off the shoe.

Despite being skeptical at first, she was happy that Juudai, Johan and Ryou had come along; she was glad that even Fubuki had come. Without her brother, she wouldn't have been able to find her dress. The seamstress was going to do some size adjustments and add the straps and then she could pick it up.

Dropping Juudai and Johan off at their home, the three now returned to their own homes. Asuka had fallen asleep in the backseat from the fatigue of the day. Fubuki smiled as he watched his little sister sleep .

"Do you have to torture her so much?" Ryou asked, seeing Fubuki glance at his sister from the rearview mirror.

Fubuki chuckled, paying attention to the road again. "It's my task as her brother." He answered. Ryou rolled his eyes and looked outside, seeing the scenery fly by.

"I told you we would've get caught…."

Fubuki chuckled softly, so he wouldn't wake Asuka up. "Where else were we going to find wedding dresses?"

"You have way too many fetishes. The things I put up with." Ryou sighed.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it."

Ryou would never admit it, even if someone held him under gunshot, but he smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **Aaah I had so much fun writing this! I used to dislike Asuka since she doesn't have a personality…. But that's not her fault. It's the fault of the writers to put her down as some drone. There were points where I just laughed stupidly at my own jokes and I really hope I made you guys laugh too!

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
